Lisette
"'... If you interfere, I will be forced to arrest you as well! Or else my name isn't Lisette Marchand!''" Lisette Marchand is a spunky, somewhat simple-minded young Guilder. Her mind tends to go from Point A to Point B in startlingly naive ways, and she neglects to see "the big picture" when confronted with a problem. Still, her childish demeanor is strangely endearing, and her unflinching, "never give up" attitude rarely fails to lift spirits. Ironically, her short-sighted thinking has no effect on her natural talent at archery. Her beloved companion Kapi is always by her side. 'Background' Lisette Marchand was born to the noble Marchand family in the Kingdom of Ritona. She traveled to Artar to study at the Clockwork Academy, and applied to the Guild shortly after. It isn't necessarily obvious that Lisette is from an aristocratic family, but her custom-made staff, manner of dress, and education all point to affluence. Aside from addressing older men and women as "Mister" and "Miss" out of habit, she dislikes speaking formally to others, and doesn't mind being a "normal girl" in Altar. Lisette first appeared during the Pride's journey from Clockwork Town to Fenaru. Under Marise's orders, she attempted to arrest Don Capuello for his "accidental" clothing theft, but in actuality it was a means of testing her potential. She gains approval from Marise and Estelle when she steps in during the Varren attack and saves Selan from a fatal attack. After her admirable performance in Fenaru, namely when she bravely stood up to the cat thieves Java and Lyja, she was promoted to Rank G by Marise and offered a place in the Pride. Lisette happily accepted. In the Woods of Weir, Cole recognizes the affinity for life and nature within Lisette, and teaches her how to commune with spirits. The ability does not come easily for Lisette, requiring great amounts of concentration and determination. It is due to this ability that Lisette is able to help Cole regain control over his mind and body when the Golem takes over. Lisette has often struggled with the fact that their vows as Guilders included to never kill, but animals are apparently an exception. She can't bring herself to use lethal force unless there is truly no other alternative. 'Character' 'Appearance & Personality' Lisette has long, strawberry blonde hair tied which is tied into high pigtails. She is rather tall, with a slim, slightly toned build and long legs. Her face is lightly freckled. Her Guild uniform is on the fussy side due to its frills, collar, and shortness in length, as well as the heels on her boots. However, this allows for greater mobility on the field due to her dual abilities in magic and archery. Her usual outfit is comprised of soft blues, greens, and golds, and bears hints of a flower motif. One immediately obvious trait is Lisette's "airheadedness". She is not necessarily unintelligent, and has demonstrated competence on numerous occasions -- she merely lacks focus and attention to detail, and doesn't "get" things right away. Puzzles and riddles are definitely not her forte. Being young and raised in a privileged home, Lisette has a lot to learn about the world. She enjoys travelling and discovering new creatures and plants, and has no qualms about less-than-ideal mission conditions, such as having to wade through sewer water. She resents that the war not only causes damage to people and cities, but to animals and nature as well. Her father's occupation has instilled a love for lawfullness and justice, and one of her favorite things about being a Guilder is helping others and being regarded as a hero. 'Fighting Style' Lisette's official Guild occupation is "Nature Archer". She has gone through a number of staves and bows, but currently uses a custom-made Magitech staff that was a gift from her father. It is capable of transforming into a bow, except Lisette uses arrows composed of magical energy instead of physical arrows. This allows her to adjust the force and properties of her attacks, allowing for stun, poison, or piercing arrows. In addition, she can control the growth of plant life, although the speed and range of doing so is currently limited depending on the type of plant. She has no hand-to-hand combat skills, but for the sake of being the best Guilder she can be, she would be open to learning sometime. She makes up for it by being very athletic and having high stamina, thanks to her daily hobby of climbing trees and swimming in rivers. This is demonstrated in Chapter 3, when she successfully scales and jumps across rooftops. 'Relationships' 'Estelle Fenix' Lisette and Estelle became close friends very quickly, likely due to their similar ages and personalities. When Lisette was charmed by Mordie, she fought fiercely to protect the woman (whom she projected her feelings towards Estelle onto) in a rather telling display of loyalty. Not even facing each other in a tournament match (which, thanks to Kapi, ended in a disqualification) jeopardized their friendship. 'Marcus Wiseman' Even though they haven't known each other for long, Marcus has been very kind to Lisette on several occasions. Lisette immediately mistook Marcus for being Estelle's boyfriend, and thinks they make an adorable couple. She admires Marcus a lot due to his caring and wise demeanor, and she can't thank him enough for giving her magic lessons. She is extremely distraught when her hesitation causes him to sustain injuries at the Woods of Weir. 'Trent Walker' Lisette thinks he's cute, but she doesn't care much for his attitude. She likes his hoverboard, but nothing can beat the feeling of exploring nature with your own two hands and feet! She was slightly disappointed when he refused to come along with them. She doesn't like that Trent has taken to calling her "Blondie". 'Selan Leclair' Lisette first met Selan when she saved the older woman from what would have likely been a fatal attack by a Varren. Like with other women she feels are more attractive and graceful, Lisette feels mousy and awkward in comparison. 'Don Capuello' Lisette is somewhat guilty for trying to arrest Don in earnest upon her first meeting with the Pride. She thinks he's super cool, although the "bro/sis" thing is a little awkward for her since she doesn't have any siblings of her own. She finally gives in and calls him by his first name, and adopted his trademark thumbs-up pose. 'Trixie May' Lisette and Trixie generally get along well, to the point that Trixie usually calls her by a nickname, "Lissa". 'Amy' The relationship between Amy and Lisette was all but shattered when Lisette caused Marcus's injury at the Woods of Weir, causing Amy to be distrustful and skeptical of Lisette's presence in the Pride and ability as a Guilder. Their teaming up at Hawthorne Manor may have repaired the rift somewhat, but the two are not close. Lisette feels especially awkward around the ill-tempered cleric because she bears a slight resemblance to the portraits of her late mother. 'Syed Dyjani' Lisette and Syed have a few things in common, namely their interest in magic and their similar levels of education. At first she just liked him because Kapi's awfully fond of him, but over time their friendship strengthened. Lisette would readily consider him among the first of the Pride members she would ask for advice. 'Moira Dennis' For the longest time, Lisette thought Moira was Syed's mom! Lisette isn't used to being around people as crass as Moira, which causes her to find the woman especially interesting compared to the others. They seem to be rather fond of each other now, as Moira often offers advice on everything from combat strategy, to clothing, to portion sizes, and even calls her "Lizzy". 'Dylan Sanders' Lisette thinks Dylan is super pretty. Like, just as pretty as Marcus. She's pretty confused about how Dylan's magic works, but she thinks it's cool nonetheless. She feels he might be the only one who understands her problem about harming the various creatures they encounter from time to time. 'Lucien Maddox' For the most part, Lisette likes Lucien just fine, although she doesn't quite understand his sense of humor. He still owes her a soda! 'Judge Rhys Marchand' Rhys is Lisette's father, whom she keeps in constant contact with through weekly letters. Although often busy and exhausted from his work, he loves his only daughter more than anything. Lisette is mostly aware of this, and is thankful that he gave her the opportunity to find her own path. 'Lady Olivia "Olive" Marchand' Lisette's mother. She passed away when Lisette was very young, thus all she knows of her mother are the portraits in her home and whatever her father and servants have told her. It is commonly believed that Lisette's love of nature came from her mother keeping an elaborate courtyard garden, but Lisette prefers to think otherwise. 'Trivia' *Is a vegetarian, and is visibly upset when confronted with the possibility of eating meat. *Perpetually smells like flowers; she makes her own perfume. *Has a little bit of skill in sewing -- she can repair tears in clothing, but her hobby is making costumes for Kapi. *Hasn't come to terms with her feelings toward boys and romance. She likes boys, but doesn't know how to interpret and reciprocate romantic feelings, instead showering everyone in sight with friendship. Her self-esteem has more to do with her confidence and ability rather than her appearance, and has no idea that she's actually a very pretty girl. *Would be one of the wealthier Guilders travelling with Estelle if it weren't for the fact that she literally left a trail of Gald behind while running around trying to save the trinkets given to them by Del Dennis.